Screamblem
by AdamLL
Summary: A crossover between fire emblem and scream.  The Radiant Dawn characters find themselves in a horror movie "whodunit".  Who will survive Ghostface's murder spree?
1. Chapter 1

Two young girls were getting ready to watch a scary movie. One was going through the list of movies, while the other girl was getting snacks ready.

"Have you decided on a movie yet, Lyn?" Florina yelled from the kitchen.

"I've seen all of these movies. Don't you have anything good to watch?"

As Lyn finished her sentence she saw Scream 4 sitting on top of the tv.

"Nevermind, we are definitely watching Scream 4! I didn't know you had it!"

Florina came into the room with popcorn and some drinks. "I don't have Scream 4. Kent must have just bought it or something. You know, you two are a lot alike. Kinda strange that I hang out with you." Florina laughed.

"Not funny Florina." Lyn shoved her a little. "Where is Kent? His car was in the driveway, but I haven't seen him."

Florina looked upstairs. "He is probably locked up in his room like he always is."

The phone rang and Lyn loved answering phones, so she picked it up.

"Hello, this is the Jones'." Lyn said almost too enthusiastically.

"Hello, who's this?" It sounded just like the voice off of the Scream series.

"Uh…I just said the Jones', if you didn't know that you probably have the wrong number. Bye, now."

"Wait don't han…"

"Who was that?" Florina asked.

"Just someone who dialed the wrong number." Lyn knew Florina freaked out easily and she didn't want to scare her.

Florina popped in the dvd and they started the movie.

The phone rang again. Florina sighed. "Just ignore it, we are watching a movie."

Lyn looked at the phone. "I can't watch the movie with a phone constantly ringing in the background."

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Me again."

"Who's me again?"

"You tell me your name first."

Lyn was annoyed. "How about you stop bugging me and tell me who you are?"

Florina was getting anxious. "What's going on?"

"You should stop worrying about who I am and start worrying about where I am."

"Oh come on! That line is so old. It has been used in almost every horror movie with a phone stalker. I guess now you are going to tell me you are in the house?"

"You are good at this."

"You're joking right?" Lyn was starting to get scared. She stood up and looked around.

"Lyn, what is going on? This isn't funny." Florina said with worry.

"I'm calling the police." Lyn said it as a threat.

"Go ahead, they won't make it in time and I have just enough time to gut you both."

Lyn hung up the phone. "We need to get out of here, Florina." She tugged on Florina's arm.

"Why? Tell me what is going on!" Florina pulled loose.

"There is someone in the house!"

The girls walked fast to the front door and started to unlock the door when the doorbell rang.

"Ahh!" The girls both screamed and locked the door again.

Florina's cell rang. It was Kent. "Kent, is this a prank? It isn't funny!"

"This isn't Kent."

"Who are you!"

"Consider me your director, you're part of my movie. It's called Lyn and Florina get slaughtered like a bunch of pigs."

Florina hung up and a knife stabbed through the door. They screamed and started running for the back door. As Florina turned the corner a ghostface jumped out and stabbed her in the stomach. There were two of them.

Lyn screamed. "No! Florina!"

Florina stumbled back clutching her stomach and fell to the floor. Ghostface wiped his blade and pointed it at Lyn.

She screamed and ran upstairs and into Kent's room and locked it. She walked backwards a few steps but walked into something wet. Lyn turned around to find Kent gutted on his bed.

"Ahhhhh!"

Ghostface started to ram the door and stab into it.

Lyn quickly opened the window and crawled out of it. She started to dial 911 but stumbled and dropped her phone.

"Crap!" She slowly crawled down to the gutter to get it. Just as she was going to grab it, it rang. She turned to find ghostface looking out of Kent's room. He started to climb out after her. Lyn made a break for Florina's room window. She couldn't get it open in time and ghostface slammed her head through it. She flew into the room along with shards of the window. Ghostface climbed in and stabbed her in the back as she tried to crawl away.

"Please! No!"

He turned her around to look into her face as she died. He raised his blade again and again as her screams slowly faded into groans and then silence.

Florina was lying on the floor still bleeding and unable to do much. She had tried to drag herself out the patio door. She watched as ghostface dragged Lyn's bloody body from upstairs.

"No! Please don't do this!" She tried to sit up to crawl but the second ghostface walked up to her, tilted his head, and stepped onto her back rubbing her wound against the floor. He turned her over.

"This isn't real…..you're not real." She reached for his mask as he readied his knife.

FADE INTO BLACK

*Florina's Screams*

SCREAM 5 Title Card

Fiona laughs. "I love this movie so much! I jump every time."

Laura had a pillow clutched to her face. "I can't do scary movies, Fiona! You know that. Can't we just watch a romantic comedy or something?"

Fiona moaned. "You are such a baby. I don't get to enjoy any scary movies with you over."

A noise came from upstairs.

Laura got wide-eyed. "What was that?"

Fiona looked over to the stairway. "I don't know. Stay here."

Fiona got up and slowly walked to the stairs. Laura ran after her. "Don't leave me."

Fiona batted her away. "Calm down. I'm going to check it out."

Laura paused. "This isn't a prank is it? You are trying to scare me again."

"No I'm not."

Fiona walked up the stairs and the phone rang.

Fiona yelled down. "Could you get that Laura?"

Laura walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Do you wanna die tonight, Laura!"

"Who is this!" Laura said terrified.

"The last person you are ever going to see alive!"

Laura hung up. "Fiona!"

She didn't answer. Laura ran up the stairs and saw Fiona at the end of the hall.

"What, Laura?"

Laura didn't want to cry, but she was scared. "That guy from the movie called and he says he is going to kill us."

Just then ghostface popped out of Fiona's bedroom and stabbed Fiona in the back.

Laura screamed and started to run.

Fiona laughed and yelled for her. "Laura come back! It was just a prank. It is Aran."

Laura was crying. "I hate you two! Why would you do this? You guys take it too far sometimes."

They were both laughing. "You are so easy though."

Aran walked past Laura and showed her the corn syrup. "Blood tastes good Laura."

Laura punched his arm. "Get out of here."

"See you two ladies at school tomorrow." As Aran is walking backwards another ghostface pops out and stabs him in the back. He lets out a groan and falls to the ground.

Fiona screams. "Laura get back! Run!"

Laura smirks. "You aren't fooling me again. Is that you Eddy? Or is it Leo under that mask?"

Fiona is screaming at her now. "Laura this isn't a prank come on!"

Laura turns to Fiona. "I refuse to fall for it twice."

With that ghostface grabs her neck with his arm and stabs her chest. Fiona runs into her room and locks the door. She opens the window, but hides in the closet.

Laura falls to the ground when ghostface lets go. He turns her around.

"You aren't real. This doesn't happen in real life."

Ghostface pulls out a voice changer. "But you are in a movie, Laura. You three are the opening kills in my own Scream movie."

Laura recognized the voice but it was too late. She could feel her life fading from her. Ghostface walked to Fiona's room and started ramming the door. He kicked it open after a few tries and slowly walked around in the room. He walked past the closet and peered out the window.

Fiona was trying hard to steady her breathing. She could see him through the cracks of her door.

He got out his phone and dialed a number. Suddenly Fiona's phone began ringing.

Ghostface looked at the closet door and Fiona burst out making a run for the door.

He got to her and stabbed her in the back. She screamed in agony.

"You know, for a horror movie buff, you don't know that much about surviving one."

He raised his knife and she screamed her last scream.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of Jill's car horn made Micaiah jump up from couch. She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. As she walked to the car she saw Ilyana. Ilyana lived next door.

"Hey Ilyana! I got shotgun!"

Ilyana flipped her off. "You always get shotgun."

They both laughed and got in the car.

Jill turned to both of them. "You girls aren't going to believe this! The police were called last night to check out Fiona's place. I guess the neighbors heard screaming late last night. Fiona and Laura were both savagely murdered last night!"

Both Ilyana and Micaiah gasped. "What? I can't believe that."

"That isn't the worst part. Their bodies were set up to look like the opening kills in the original Scream movie. Laura was gutted and hung up on her ceiling fan. Fiona was also gutted and strapped to a chair. Aran is reported as missing. He is the number one suspect unless he shows up dead. This is some serious shit going on."

"I don't think Aran had anything to do with this. He was a prankster, but he would never hurt anyone."

Ilyana looked at Micaiah. "Are you going to be ok with all the reporters around? They might talk to you because your cousin was one of the survivors of Scream."

"I don't know why they would want to talk to me; I didn't even know her very well. This is just some psycho copycat."

Everyone was quiet as Jill drove them to school until they all got text messages from Aran.

Micaiah opened hers first and it was a picture of Laura and Fiona's death scene.

"Don't look you guys!" Micaiah held her hand over her mouth.

As they pulled in reporters were everywhere and so were the cops. Astrid ran up to the car and updated them on everything.

"Ok so they found Aran's car and they are going to open the trunk. Did you guys get the text message?"

They all nodded. The sheriff of the town Geoffrey was there with his deputies Oscar and Kieran.

"Stand back everyone! We are going to open the trunk!"

Oscar and Kieran had their guns aimed as Geoffrey opened the trunk.

People gasped as the trunk lid opened. Aran's body was lying inside.

"Everyone get in the school. This is an official crime scene."

Reporters were snapping pictures and crowding around the car.

The girls hurried into the school but a familiar reporter grabbed Micaiah.

"Micaiah! Tell us, do you think these murders have anything to do with what your cousin went through ten years ago?"

Jill got between her and Micaiah. "Listen Marcia, she doesn't want to talk to you. She has nothing to do with this."

Marcia shoved her aside. "I didn't ask you, did I? Now where were we? Wait, come back!" Micaiah had slipped into the school while Jill and Marcia were arguing.

"Did we get anything good, Gatrie?" Marcia asked her overweight cameraman.

"You're kidding right? All I got was a cat fight between a grown woman and a bunch of teenage girls….hot teenage girls."

"You're such a pig. I need a better camera man."

Jill caught up with the girls.

Micaiah smiled. "Thanks Jill."

"No problem. What is with these people? Aran, Laura, and Fiona are dead and they want to report it to make a name for themselves. It's pathetic."

Ilyana rolled her eyes. "Get used to it. We live in Woodsboro, murder capitol of the world."

They all laughed at her over exaggeration.

Sothe, Eddy, and Leo were waiting at their lockers.

"What's up ladies? Are you as excited about the anniversary as we are?" Eddy seemed to not care like most of the students of Woodsboro.

Sothe smacked the back of Eddy's head. "Don't lump me in with you dorks."

"Don't pretend you aren't just a little excited that Woodsboro is in the spotlight again." Leo defended Eddy.

Sothe kissed Micaiah in front of the group. "How are you doing with all the drama?"

Micaiah blushed. "I'm doing better now."

The school bell rang so the gang walked to their classes.

"See you all at lunch."

In class Micaiah looked at the empty seat where Laura used to sit. She couldn't imagine what her parents were going through. Tears started to form in her eyes when her teacher Ms. Titania called her name.

"Micaiah, are you all right?"

Micaiah looked around the room. Everyone was staring. "Yeah I'm ok."

She couldn't even convince herself, so why would Ms. Titania believe her?

"If anyone would like to talk with someone we have counselors in the office and I am always here to talk. This is hard for all of us."

Micaiah seemed to tune the world around her out until lunch.

She walked like a zombie through the halls until Jill found her.

"You don't look well, are you sure you are ok?"

Micaiah nodded. "I guess I'm just hungry."

"I'm sure that's exactly what it is…..you can't fool me. I'm staying with you tonight."

Micaiah smiled. "Thanks. I would feel a lot more comfortable."

They all sat together at lunch and discussed normal high school drama. Micaiah tuned most of it out until Eddy said that Zihark was still planning on having his Scream-a-Thon.

"He got the idea from Scream 4 and I think it sounds awesome!"

Leo joined in with even more excitement. "He is planning to show all of the Scream movies. I can't wait! Everyone has to come dressed as their favorite character."

Ilyana laughed. "So you are going as the loser who dies in the second movie right?"

Sothe was not amused. "Hey! That character was smart, he was killed off because the movie needed more blood. No horror buff dies that easily and in the sequel. It was an insult to horror fans everywhere."

Jill rolled her eyes. "You know what I think?"

"Not really!" Eddy beamed.

"I'm gonna tell you anyway. I think you are all a bunch of nerds who don't have any life. You worship these movies and practically poke fun at the deaths of these people. They actually died! Don't you get that?"

"She has a point." Astrid said quietly. "This isn't something we should be laughing about."

Zihark walked behind her and grabbed her shoulders violently.

Astrid screamed.

"I think you're just chicken, Astrid. Can't handle a little blood and gore, so you play it off as being sympathetic? Deep down you enjoy it like all the rest of Woodsboro. The fact is people enjoy murder and tragedy, as long as it isn't them."

Astrid shoved his hands off her shoulder. "Don't pretend to know me!

Ilyana was pissed. "Leave her alone Zihark!"

Micaiah was fed up. "All of you stop it! Just please stop."

Surprisingly everyone stopped and went to eating.

After school Jill dropped off Astrid and Ilyana at Astrid's house.

"Hey wanna skype later?" Jill asked before they entered the house.

"Sure!" Astrid yelled back.

"See you then."

When Jill and Micaiah got back they did homework and then watched some tv. Every channel seemed to be talking about the murders. It was pretty big news.

"Hopefully this isn't another serial killer and just an isolated incident." Micaiah said to herself.

Jill looked over at her. "You say something?"

Micaiah snapped out of it. "Nope. Is it time to skype the girls yet?"

Jill jumped to her feet. "Almost forgot. I'll get the laptop."

Jill ran upstairs to Micaiah's room to grab the computer and Micaiah looked out the front window. It was a creepy night.

Jill was back and they dialed Astrid's profile. They were sitting in Astrid's bedroom on the bed.

"We thought you girls forgot about us."

Micaiah laughed. "We almost did."

Jill playfully shoved her. "We weren't going to tell them that. So what did you guys do all day? We finished our homework already. The rest of the weekend is ours now."

"Drama queen here couldn't get over the fact that Zihark is still going through with the party."

Jill's phone started to ring.

Ilyana gasped. "How rude, Jill. We are your only real friends, who else could be calling?"

Jill looked on edge. "It's Aran's phone."

Micaiah didn't laugh. "Please tell me this is a prank?"

Jill answered. "Hello?"

"Hello Jill."

"Who is this? Why do you have Aran's phone?"

"I ask the questions here! Scary night isn't it? Perfect for two girls to get cut to pieces!"

"Where are you!"

"That's the game. Which two girls are gonna get it?"

Micaiah was scared. Ilyana and Astrid didn't understand what was going on. "Micaiah, what's happening over there?"

Jill was pacing the room. "Lock the doors Micaiah! You too Astrid!"

Micaiah locked her bedroom door.

Astrid was freaking out. "I don't want to go down there by myself."

"I'll just go down. Stay here and lock the door if you hear anything."

"Looks like you girls are smart. Locking doors is the best thing to do to keep someone out, but what if I am already in. So close that I could kill you now?"

Ilyana was slowly walking down the steps when she heard a crashing noise by the back patio. She crept through the house toward the patio doors.

Jill screamed into the phone. "If you are such a badass killer, why don't you show yourself instead of sneaking around and talking big shit?"

Astrid heard the sound of glass breaking. She walked to the doorway and looked around. "Ilyana? Was that you?"

The killer was angry. "You asked for it! Enjoy the show, Jill."

Astrid turned to the webcam. "What should I do?"

Jill screamed. "Astrid, get out of there!"

Ghostface appeared behind Astrid in the hall.

Micaiah and Jill both screamed. "Watch out! Behind you!"

Astrid turned in time to see the killer's knife pierce her shoulder. She gasped and stumbled backwards holding her wound.

"Run! Get out!" "Don't hurt her!" Jill and Micaiah were screaming in horror as they watched.

Ghostface charged again and Astrid tried to shield herself but he just stabbed through her hands and arms. Blood was everywhere. Astrid tried to run for the door, but ghostface slammed her against the wall and stabbed her a few more times. Astrid looked into the camera at Jill and Micaiah, pleading.

"Please stop!" Micaiah is sobbing now. She couldn't bear to see this.

Ghostface picks Astrid off the floor and flings her on the bed and proceeds to gut her in front of them. They can't do anything but watch as Astrid dies. He holds her up and takes a photo using the webcam, then points his knife at them. He was taunting them.

The girls hear sirens in the background. Ghostface drops Astrid on the bed and gets out using the window. Minutes later Kieran and Oscar barge into the room to find it spattered with blood and Astrid's body lying on the bed with her entrails all over.

"He escaped through the window! Hurry!"

Oscar runs back down the stairs while Kieran stays in.

"Only a monster could do something like this."


End file.
